spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanley SquarePants
You know Stanley S. SquarePants and SpongeBob SquarePants and the other SpongeBob characters. this is the same but instead of SpongeBob stanley. Main Characters *'Stanley SquarePants' - the title character of the series. He is an optimistic and friendly sea sponge who destroys whatever he touches and tries to work at the Crushy Crab, attends boating school, and hangs out with his friend Peter, or spends time with Muddy, a squirrel. *'Peter Star' - Stanley's best friend and neighbor, who is a starfish. He is known to not do anything, and usually sits on the chair drinks soda. *'Squillaim Fancyson' - Stanley's neighbor. Stanley and Peter view Squillaim as their friend, but he finds Stanley to be very annoying, and usually dislikes him. He also plays the clarinet (amazingly), and has a deep interest in the arts, believing that the other Bikini Bottom residents are uncultured. In the real SpongeBob series he appears to beat Squidward in everything. *'Uncle Sherm' - Stanley's father who always tries to get rid of him. *'Euley D. Crabs' - She is Squilaim's fan and Stanley drives him crazy, she is a money-obsessed crab who is the owner and founder of the Crushy Crab. *'Muddy Mouth '- A male squirrel from Texas. He is one of Stanley's friends. He is so stupid and doesn't have a brain. *'Mary the worm' - Stanley's pet worm. *'Shelly K. Planky' - Mrs. Crabs' rival who is the owner and founder of the Gum Box. He continually tries to steal the Crushy Burger formula but has never succeeded. Theme song Captain: Are you ready, kids? Kids: Aye aye, captain! Captain: I can't hear you! Kids: Aye aye, captain! Captain: Ooooooh..... Who's ruining everything under the sea? Stanley SquarePants! Absorbent, destructive and porous is he? Stanley SquarePants! If many destructions is something you wish... Stanley SquarePants! Then run, scream in fear and flop like a fish! Stanley SquarePants! Stanley SquarePants, Stanley SquarePants, Stanley SquarePants! Stanleeeeey SquarePaaaaants! plays a flute but it explodes in his hands Recurring Characters *'Mr. Puffer' - Stanley's Pufferfish teacher who runs a boating school. *'Parker Krabs' - Mrs. Crabs' teenaged shark son. *'Seaweed Man' - one of Stanley's favorite superheros. *'Krunshy Boy' - Seaweed Man's sidekick. *'Floating Butchman' - a pirate ghost who haunts the residents of Bikini Bottom. *'Lory the Lobster' - a bodybuilder who works as a lifeguard at Goo Lagoon. *'Squidward Tentacles' - Squilliam's high school rival. *'Queen Neptune' - the Queen of the territory that includes Bikini Bottom and the surrounding areas. *'Fill Filliam' - a major figure in Bikini Bottom medical departments. *'Spanish Narrator' - narrators episodes and reads title cards with a heavy Spanish accent. *'Hatchy the Pirate' - a live-action character who hosts SpongeBob Stanley specials and major events. *'Karry '- Planky's computer wife. *'Party the Parrot' - Hatchy the Pirate's pet parrot. *'Jony' - an announcer and news anchorfish. *'Drawy the Pirate' - is a drawing of a pirate head who sings the Stanley SquarePants theme song. *'Manny overlay' - next to the clean Bubble is "the all-time greatest arch nemisis" of Seaweed Man and Krunshy Boy. He is a regular evil villan and was locked up in frozen tarter sauce, as seen in the "Seaweed Man and Krunshy Boy III" episode, in which he also gives up his evil ways because of routine laughing from the tickle belt. Episodes Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:2010 Category:Lordmakeup Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes